Fan:Lost Chronicles I Chapter 50: Requiem for the Fallen
Zelda Mandala I looked nervously around the ancient city. Statuedramon, Adrian, and Michalis were all unconscious. Thomas and I exchanged glances. We both knew that Lilithmon had to be stopped or soon, we would all be dead. “Shadow Evolution! Splashmon!” BioPremenitmon once again became covered in shadows before taking the form of the enormous Digimon Splashmon. “Fire Rocket!” “Hydro Pressure!” Splashmon shot water from his fingertips, striking down Flamedramon from the air and dousing the flames covering his body. “And now…you two are the only ones left,” Lilithmon said, looking at Thomas and me. Gallantmon has left me…Statuedramon is unconscious, and Flamedramon is nearly there…Irene is nowhere to be seen…and SaberLeomon needs to rest…this is the strongest Digimon I have…I can’t let Thomas fight Digimon as powerful as these two! “Come forth, Vajramon!” “You called, Milady?” Vajramon asked. “Oh, please; this shouldn’t even be considered a challenge!” Splashmon said. “Shadow Evolution! Taomon!” “Those two must be stopped,” I said. “I…need you to…to…to destroy…them…” “Understood; Deva Blade!” “Talisman of Light!” Taomon leapt into the air, dodging Vajramon’s attack, and began to paint a design in the air with a large brush. The design shone itself onto Vajramon’s chest, creating a gigantic explosion that completely annihilated the Digimon Spirit. “Shadow Evolution! Premenitmon!” The Bio Hybrid returned to his original form as the lizard. “There is…no more hope for the two of you!” “Make sure you gather their quintessence when you kill them,” Lilithmon ordered. “Of course, Milady; which one should I kill first?” BioPremenitmon asked. “Kill…the girl first. Maybe that will bring some emotion to the boy’s face!” “NO!” Thomas ran in front of me, placing himself between the Bio Hybrid and me. “Stay away from her! Fight me instead! Do what you want to me, but I will not let you hurt the woman I love!” The woman…that he… My eyes widened as I stared at his back. My heart was hit with all sorts of emotions, all of them joyous and confusing. Thomas…you…you… “So be it. Shadow Evolution! Omnimon! Transcendent Sword!” From Omnimon’s left hand emerged a great and shining sword which he used to pierce clear through Thomas’s body. Omnimon’s sword retracted as he turned back into BioPremenitmon. Thomas fell backward into my arms, gasping for air. “Thomas! THOMAS! NO! NO, YOU CAN’T DIE! THOMAS!!!!” Tears began falling down my face as I called out his name over and over. His mouth opened, and blood spilled out. “Yes, he’s dead!” Lilithmon said excitedly. “All those who dare stand against my Bio Hybrids…all those who dare stand against me…they will all share in the same fate! They will all be exterminated, and their quintessence extracted!” I paid no intention to Lilithmon’s rambling; my arms were tightly around Thomas’s body, and becoming stained with blood as more and more gushed out of the wound BioPremenitmon inflicted. His face had gone pale. He stopped breathing, and had gone cold. “THOMAS!!!!!!” His blood had stained my clothes, my arms, and my stomach, though I barely noticed. “He’s…really…dead?” Flamedramon said, breaking heavily. “Yes, he is!” Lilithmon exclaimed. “Look! He’s even stopped breathing now!” “…No…Something isn’t right,” BioPremenitmon said. “After that attack…where is his quintessence…? I can’t sense it…” I looked down at his chest, and to my surprise, around his neck, I could see through the tears in my eyes the necklace I had given him when I was accepted into Lachesis. It wasn’t the fact that he was wearing it that surprised me; it was the fact that the gem in the middle of it was glowing light blue. “That necklace…could it be?!” Lilithmon gasped. “An item…with a portion of my friend’s soul inside?!” The three of us looked at Thomas, gasping in surprise as the wound on his chest closed up. The necklace stopped emitting light, and Thomas opened his eyes. He gasped, and began coughing up blood. “It is! That necklace…it’s a Horcrux!” “Thomas! Thomas, you’re alive! You’re alive! Oh, Thomas…Thomas…Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Unable to control myself, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, savoring the feeling of the newfound warmth of his body. “Zelda…what happened? I was attacked…by Premenitmon…I got stabbed…didn’t I die?” he asked. He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face when he noticed that I was covered with his blood. “I don’t understand…what just happened…but it seems evident that you’re quite the lucky bastard,” Flamedramon said. “T—Thomas…you’re….back…” Thomas looked up at me and smiled. I helped him stand up and, once that was accomplished, I gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Well, so what if he can’t die?! That doesn’t mean there isn’t anything he can do to me!” Lilithmon shouted. “Perhaps…he can’t,” Flamedramon said, standing up and walking slowly over to me. “But…she can.” Flamedramon took my hand and placed something in it. “Give her hell…fellow Marked.” I looked at what Flamedramon handed me; it was a Talisman. The Digimon design on it…I’ve never seen anything like it! But, I can tell…this Digimon…This Digimon will be strong enough! “Come forth, Dynasmon!” “Dynasmon?! How did you get your hands on a Talisman containing the spirit of a Digimon that powerful?!” BioPremenitmon asked, glaring at Flamedramon. “I just found it lying on the floor,” Flamedramon said casually. “Sephyrus, do something!” Lilithmon said. “…As you wish, my fair lady. Shadow Evolution! EmperorGreymon!” “If you think…you stand a chance against the likes me…you are a fool!” Dynasmon said. The Exalted Knight spread his massive wings and took flight. “When fighting for my master…I never lose! Dragon’s Roar!” Dynasmon unleashed a powerful shot of energy from the palms of his hands. The attack collided into the two villains, knocking BioPremenitmon aside as it struck Lilithmon, completely enveloping her in its light as BioPremenitmon reverted back to his Human form. “Lilithmon, no!” Sephyrus ran over to the Mega Digimon. Dynasmon, however, saw him coming and struck him across the face with one arm, knocking him unconscious. “Damn…you!” Lilithmon trudged through Dynasmon’s attack and raised her right arm. “Even if I die…this attack will destroy you! Even though…you are little more than a Spirit, you will vanish from existence forever! Nazar Nail!” “My Master wishes for you to be vanquished without another living thing having to experience the pain you wrongfully inflict upon them…I shall do as she wishes!” Dynasmon said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Breath of Wyvern!” The aura of a colossal dragon appeared above Dynasmon. The attack soared head first into Lilithmon, and she shrieked as the aura dragon began burning her, searing her skin and igniting parts of her robes. “This…is the end for you.” “No! You fools! You can kill me all you like…but I’ll just keep coming back from the Dark Area! Just you wait; when I’m back, I’ll make sure you all pay!” Dynasmon’s attack ended, and Lilithmon’s body was nowhere to be seen. “My lady…my mission is complete,” Dynasmon said, kneeling before Zelda. “Do you have any task you wish for me to complete for you while I remain?” “Oh…No…you did just fine, Dynasmon,” I said, smiling and placing a hand on the Spirit’s head. “Thank you, Dynasmon.” “I understand. I shall await further instruction, then.” Dynasmon faded away, leaving nothing behind. Thomas Kasuto “…It’s finally over,” I said, smiling down at Zelda. To my surprise, Zelda threw her arms around me once more. “Thomas…I’m so glad…you’re okay…when I saw you get stabbed…I thought you…that you were…” “Don’t worry…I’m not going anywhere. I won’t ever leave your side. I promise…” I gently placed my arms around her. “Zelda…I love you,” I whispered into her ear. “…Thomas…I love you, too…When I thought I had lost you like that…my heart felt like it was being torn to shreds…and when you came back, I felt…so happy…happier than I ever have been in my entire life…Oh, but…does Apollomon have any…rules about this sort of thing?” I shook my head. “No…he doesn’t. And…speaking of him…we should probably get back before the Bio Hybrids wake up.” I looked down at Statuedramon, who was still out cold from when Lilithmon attacked him earlier. Michalis, Adrian, and Sephyrus all seemed to be unconscious, as well. Flamedramon and Irene were nowhere to be seen. Before bending down to pick up the snoozing Statuedramon, I placed a quick kiss on Zelda’s forehead. She blushed slightly, and I could see a few tears welling in her eyes, but she looked exactly as she said; happier than she had ever been in her entire life. The two of us, holding hands, walked to the entrance of the city and onto the blue tile Irene had told me of. I had hoped that I would never be required to return to Mandala. Category: Fan fiction